Implantable cardiac stimulus devices typically sense cardiac electrical signals within a patient in order to classify the patient's cardiac rhythm as normal/benign or malignant in order to prevent, treat, or terminate malignant rhythms. Such malignant rhythms can include, for example, ventricular fibrillation and some ventricular tachycardias. How accurately an implantable medical device analyzes captured signals determines how appropriately it can direct therapy.
New and alternative methods and devices for detection and/or analysis of captured cardiac events in implantable medical devices are needed.